Instinct
by myminette
Summary: Quand l'animal est sauvage, le chasseur doit être à la hauteur...
1. Chapter 1

_**INSTINCT**_

_Quand l'animal est sauvage, le chasseur doit être à la hauteur..._

**Partie 1**

Château de la famille de Jarjayes.

Un messager exceptionnel était accueilli par la gouvernante qui le mena jusqu'au fils cadet du Général, Oscar François, dont les états de service auprès de sa Majesté Marie Antoinette de France lui valaient un respect bien exceptionnel. En effet, depuis sa plus tendre enfance et en accord avec sa Majesté le roi, le Général de Jarjayes, patriarche d'une fratrie exclusivement féminine, eut la permission de changer l'ordre des choses sous le couvert du secret. Sa dernière née fut ainsi élevée pour devenir officier et obtint l'honneur de service auprès de l'Autrichienne.

Près de dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet événement. Bien que solitaire, Oscar pouvait compter sur des hommes de confiance tels que le Comte Victor Clément de Girodelle qu'elle avait évincé en combat singulier pour le commandement de la garde royale; et le Comte Hans Axel de Fersen, ami et confident de la première dame de France, dont l'amitié avait été obtenue alors qu'elle avait pris sur elle une erreur commise par un de ses soldats et qui avait failli mettre en péril la vie de la Reine elle-même.

Le message fut immédiatement porté à la jeune femme qui savourait enfin un congé attendu depuis des semaines. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Grand-mère, le regard attristé de la vieille femme lui suffit à comprendre que ses quelques jours de détente touchaient prématurément à leur fin. La missive était claire: « Urgent et confidentiel ». D'un geste précis et à la fois rageur, Oscar ouvrit le pli avant de le lire une fois seule.

« Colonel de Jarjayes. Mission de la plus haute importance. » commença la lettre.

De quoi s'agissait-il? Un attentat? Les rumeurs au sujet de Fersen et de Marie-Antoinette? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait requérir son intervention? Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

« Un cirque ambulant venu de l'étranger est arrivé, il y a deux jours à Paris pour une représentation exceptionnelle auprès de leurs Majestés. »

Un cirque?

« Cette troupe possède des animaux exotiques des plus exceptionnels en provenance d'Afrique. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire d'animaux de foire?

« Un de ces animaux sauvages s'est sauvé. Votre mission est de le retrouver dans la plus grande discrétion, et de le ramener vivant. »

Elle devait partir à la chasse? Pour qui la prenait-on? Elle n'avait que faire de ces jeux dignes des passe-temps des nobles riches ennuyeux. Oscar allait froisser la lettre dans sa main, refusant par là même cette stupide mission dénuée d'intérêt quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la signature apposée au bas des quelques lignes. La missive était signée par son supérieur et portait le sceau royal. Comment une affaire aussi insignifiante pouvait nécessiter un tel ordre? Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2**_

Aidée d'une douzaine de soldats Oscar de Jarjayes s'était vue confier une mission bien différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait pu mener à bien jusqu'alors. Elle devait partir à la chasse d'un animal sauvage qu'une troupe étrangère devait présenter à leurs Majestés comme un spectacle extraordinaire. Tout ce que la jeune femme connaissait des animaux africains résidait dans les quelques planches à dessin auxquelles elle avait eu accès ces dernières heures. Des félins sauvages. Des singes de toute sorte. Des éléphants et bien d'autres encore. Tous étaient soit volumineux, soit dangereux, soit bruyants mais aucun ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

Si l'animal était à peine apprivoisé, il devait fuir au maximum le contact humain mais il devait également trouver un lieu où se procurer de la nourriture. Les recherches de la colonelle commencèrent donc dans les lieux boisés qui bordaient la capitale. Pour chaque espace vert visité, une battue était organisée. En dehors d'un renard, de deux sangliers et de six faisans, aucun gibier ne correspondait à un des animaux africains décrits. La chasse dura des heures tandis qu'Oscar continuait à se demander la raison de son affectation.

Fatigué, le régiment royal rentrait à ses quartiers, à quelques dizaines de mètres du bois qui agrémentait l'immense parc du Château de Versailles quand soudain des coups de feu se firent entendre. Alors que la troupe aurait du mettre pied à terre pour un repos bien mérité, Oscar donna l'ordre d'éperonner les chevaux pour rejoindre au plus vite l'origine de la fusillade.

Arrivés sur les lieux, des cris et des ordres se firent écho dans la pénombre de début de soirée.

« Là... par ici » hurlait un homme.

Aussitôt trois autres mirent en joue la zone désignée et firent feu à leur tour.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Oscar à l'un des gardes.

« On va vu quelque chose dans les arbres, Colonel! »

« Quelque chose? »

« Oui. On nous a demandé de fouiller tout le parc à la recherche de la bête et je crois qu'on est tombés dessus. »

« Où est-elle? »

« Par là » désigna le soldat en pointant de la main une masse sombre et impossible à identifier dans les épais branchages.

« Imbécile! L'ordre est de la ramener vivante et vous la tirez comme un lapin! »

« C'est que... »

« Quoi? Un ordre est un ordre! Inutile de discuter! Je prends la direction des opérations! »

« Bien Commandant, mais prenez garde, elle a déjà blessé six hommes. »

« Soit ! Déployez le reste de vos hommes, la moitié va la rabattre par la gauche et l'autre moitié par la droite; mes hommes et moi allons l'encercler sur ce flan. »

« A vos ordres! »

De nombreuses torches furent aussitôt allumées pour tenter d'identifier dans l'épais feuillage l'ombre de la bête. Ils devaient se dépêcher car encore quelques minutes et la nuit profonde serait la meilleure alliée de la fugitive. Après quelques pas dans le bois, Oscar distingua des bruits sourds, des cris, des silences. Elle tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions pour essayer de déterminer leur origine et tenter connaître l'animal auquel ils devaient faire face. Tout ce qu'elle trouva sur son chemin furent les deux corps allongés au sol, deux de ses hommes gisaient apparemment assommés, leurs armes reposant à quelques pas. Aucune marque de griffure ou de morsure ne marquait leurs chairs…

« Que s'est-il passé » se demanda Oscar en vérifiant que la vie des deux soldats n'était pas en danger.

Comme si toutes ses questions devaient ne trouver de réponse que dans le silence, elle continua d'avancer, s'enfonçant davantage encore dans l'espace boisé qui se refermait de plus en plus sur elle.

De nouveaux des cris. Des bruits sourds. De nouvelles victimes. Aucun mort, par chance, mais à présent près d'une dizaine d'hommes avait échoué dans leur combat face à la bête inconnue. La nervosité se fit de plus en plus ressentir au sein du reste des troupes. La sauvageonne était de taille. Elle se fondait dans les arbres hauts et feuillus et se déplaçait bien plus discrètement que les hommes nerveux. C'était à se demander qui était traqué la bête ou les chasseurs.

« Ahhhh »

Un nouveau cri et cette fois une détonation qui ne fit qu'introduite plusieurs autres à sa suite. Un des soldats n'avait pas pu résister et avait tenté de faire feu pour se protéger de son assaillant. Comme dans une réaction en chaîne, les autres hommes du régiment se mirent instinctivement à tirer à leur tour, ignorant où se trouvait la menace invisible et tirant à l'aveuglette.

« Cessez le feu ! Cessez le feu ! » ordonna la Colonelle. Mais il était trop tard. Un hurlement. Les détonations cessèrent. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers l'homme qui venait de tomber au sol, le visage crispé par la douleur. « Des hommes pour le transporter à l'infirmerie, vite » s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme saignait abondamment de l'abdomen. Oscar retira la main du blessé pour essayer de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang… le soldat avait reçu une balle de mousquet ! Dans la panique, un de ses hommes avait tiré au hasard et avait touché un des siens !

« Repliez-vous ! Aidez les blessés. Faites quérir le Commandant de Girodelle ! Je veux que ce lieu soit encadré par son régiment. ».


	3. Chapter 3

_**Partie 3**_

Au bout d'une heure d'attente à l'orée du Bois de Versailles, le Commandant Victor de Girodelle prit la relève pour établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du lieu qui semblait abriter la bête échappée.

« Oscar, que pouvez-vous m'apprendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'animal est habile mais il n'a tué personne. Il ne semble pas carnivore car aucune trace de griffe ou de morsure n'a été relevée. Il semble qu'il soit à l'aise dans les arbres car la seule chose qu'on ait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant était une ombre dans les feuillages. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est encore là ? »

« Je le pense. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour fermer les accès proches mais avec la plupart des hommes blessés, je crains qu'il y ait des failles dans lesquelles s'engouffrer. »

« Très bien. Je vais demander à mes hommes de se déployer et de remplacer les vôtres. Si besoin, je ferais demander un second régiment. Partez tranquille, je me charge de la suite.»

« Merci Victor. »

Après un discret sourire et un salut de la main, Oscar quitta son ami. Ses hommes et elle avaient passé la majorité de la journée à tenter de dénicher la bête sauvage, l'épuisement se faisait ressentir et leur nervosité devenait dangereuse. Il était largement temps de rentrer. Les blessés furent rassemblés dans plusieurs charrettes tandis que les hommes encore valides remontaient en selle pour rejoindre leurs baraquements à l'autre bout de Versailles.

La Colonelle hésita. Soit elle accompagnait ses hommes, soit elle rentrait à Jarjayes comme c'était initialement prévu. Elle détestait abandonner une mission en cours mais elle connaissait les mérites de Girodelle. Il prendrait la suite et terminerait la mission aussi bien qu'elle. Elle fit donc son choix. Elle se hissa sur sa selle et prit la direction de la demeure familiale.

Quand elle voulut emprunter la route qui bordait l'enceinte du château de Versailles, elle sentit son cheval devenir nerveux.

« Hey tout doux, calme-toi ! » Elle l'obligea à obéir en tirant sur les rênes et en lui talonnant fermement les flancs. Oscar maintint avec plus de poigne les liens de cuir, mettant sur le compte de la fatigue le comportement inhabituel de sa monture.

Dans la pénombre qui s'était finalement emparée de la ville, la Colonelle dut ralentir le pas au fur et à mesure que les lumières s'éloignaient. Seules quelques maisons voisines balisaient le chemin qu'elle devait suivre jusqu'à ce qu'après une bifurcation, elle aperçoive les pièces illuminées de Jarjayes.

« Enfin nous y sommes » se satisfit-elle à voix haute.

Soulagée, Oscar se laissa guider jusqu'aux écuries par son cheval. Elle mit enfin pied à terre, débarrassa son compagnon de son harnachement et de sa selle et le conduisit à son box où une litière fraîche l'attendait. Comme un dernier remerciement, elle flatta son encolure avant de fermer la porte. Il était temps qu'elle prenne à son tour quelques heures de repos. La lune était à présent au zénith du ciel nocturne et son berceau n'offrait que peu de lumière aux êtres de la nuit. Après d'un dernier regard à cette solitaire, la jeune femme emprunta les quelques marches de pierre qui formaient le perron de la demeure. L'envol de plusieurs oiseaux nichés en haut des arbres la fit un instant se retourner avant de pousser la lourde porte.

...

« Chérie, ton bain est prêt » annonça jovialement Grand-mère en tirant sans ménagement sur les rideaux de velours qui protégeaient la dormeuse des puissants rayons du soleil.

« Encore quelques minutes, Grand-mère! » râla Oscar en enfouissant son visage sous les draps.

« Quelques minutes? Tu plaisantes, tes neveux sont déjà debout depuis bientôt une heure et commencent déjà à rendre ta soeur folle.

Neveux? Protégeant ses yeux des rayons agressifs, Oscar se souvint de la présence de sa famille fraîchement arrivée de Normandie: sa soeur Hortense et ses deux chenapans. Si leurs majestés n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pendant ces quelques jours, comme il était prévu avant cette affaire de bête sauvage, elle devrait faire face à ces deux sacripants qui ne manqueraient pas de déjouer la vigilance de tous.

« Au diable tout ça! » décréta-t-elle en s'extirpant avec une inhabituelle fainéantise. La démarche quelque peu instable, elle ouvrit la porte de séparation qui lui offrit la vision d'une barrique de bois aux dimensions imposantes dans laquelle Grand-mère avait fait transporter des litres et des litres d'eau chaude avant d'y jeter quelques pétales de rose pour en parfumer le tout.

« Merci Grand-mère » pensa à voix haute Oscar, sachant pertinemment que ce précieux moment était le seul qui lui était commun avec ses autres soeurs; jamais le bain d'un homme ne serait préparé avec tant d'attention.

Avec lenteur, la Colonelle délaça sa chemise de nuit et plongea ses jambes une à une dans le tiède bonheur avant de s'immerger jusqu'à la poitrine. Un régal. Elle pouvait enfin retirer cette poussière et ces odeurs si caractéristiques qu'elle était contrainte de supporter sans l'aide d'un parfum et que sa vie militaire lui imposait. La veille, elle avait du renoncer à ce délice en raison de l'heure tardive à laquelle elle avait regagné la demeure; ce matin elle prendrait son temps.

Le soleil avait déjà avancé sa course dans le ciel quand Oscar jugea que sa fainéantise devait cesser. Son long bain, d'à peine quinze minutes, avait eu le mérite de la réveiller et de la mettre d'une humeur suffisamment entraînante pour affronter les deux garçonnets qui voyaient en elle un adversaire digne du plus grand intérêt. Décidée à faire face sans sourciller, la jeune femme sortit de son havre de paix s'enveloppa dans un large drap de coton avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Avec vigueur, elle ébouriffa ses longs cheveux blonds d'un linge propre puis se sécha méthodiquement. Assise sur son lit pour s'attaquer au séchage de ses pieds, Oscar entendit du vacarme dans la pièce voisine. De drôles de bruits ainsi que des « ploufs » provenaient de la salle de bain qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle enfila rapidement sa chemise et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il n'y avait personne! Le sol était en grande partie mouillé, le savon qui reposait sur une petite table avait glissé au sol, amputé d'un morceau qui gisait de l'autre côté de la baignoire. La fenêtre était cependant grande ouverte sur le jardin. Oscar s'en approcha, aucun vis-à-vis lui faisant face, elle referma le vitrage et vit des traces humides descendre le long du grand chêne qui ombrageait cette aile du château. « Ce n'est pas vrai, ils vont m'entendre! ». La guerre avait été déclarée entre la Colonelle et ses deux neveux retors.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Partie 4**_

Ce matin là, la Colonelle Oscar de Jarjayes descendit prendre le petit déjeuner avec la motivation digne des plus grands combats qu'elle avait eu à mener. Aujourd'hui l'adversaire, ou plutôt les adversaires étaient de taille: deux garçonnets d'une dizaine d'années qui inventaient chaque fois de nouveaux subterfuges pour la mettre à rude épreuve. Mais la demoiselle n'était pas l'unique cible de leurs méfaits. Parmi les victimes, il en était une qui, armée de sa louche vengeresse, tentait d'appliquer le jugement semi-divin à ces deux démons. Grand-mère était, pour l'occasion, la meilleure alliée d'Oscar.

Selon la militaire, les hostilités avaient débuté avec la mise à sac de sa salle de bain dans laquelle les supposés coupables avaient mis le lieu sans dessus dessous avant de prendre la fuite en s'échappant par le grand chêne qui tendait ses bras végétaux à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre.

Mais bien vite, Oscar comprit que la guerre ne faisait que commencer quand en poussant la porte de la cuisine, elle entendit le pire juron que sa vieille nourrice gardait secrètement en réserve pour une occasion spéciale. La dite occasion était arrivée. La jeune femme aperçut deux yeux gris plissés derrière une paire de binocles, une moue déformant son visage ridé et sa main droite brandissant son sceptre de bois.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Grand-mère? Je t'ai entendue crier. »

« Elle était si appétissante » s'attrista la vieille femme, les yeux penchés sur le cadavre inerte d'un plat rond dans lequel agonisaient les derniers restes de pâte.

« C'était quoi? »

« Myrtilles... je sais que tu en raffoles, je voulais t'en faire la surprise » sanglota Grand-mère, dans un larmoiement désertique annonçant un orage prochain.

« Tu penses que c'est eux? » questionna Oscar en goûtant du bout du doigt la pauvre tarte aux myrtilles dont les restes semblaient malgré tout bien alléchants. « Délicieuse! ». Verdict sans concession qui marquait pleinement l'entrée des deux femmes dans la bataille.

« Je l'avais mise à refroidir sur le bord de la fenêtre, je voulais qu'elle refroidisse pour que tu puisses en manger à midi. Quand je suis revenue du potager, le plat était renversé dans l'herbe, les vauriens l'ont engloutie comme des cochons, ils en ont éparpillé partout! »

« Cela ne peut plus durer, je vais en parler à Hortense, il faut qu'ils grandissent un peu ces gamins. » décréta la colonelle en voulant quitter la cuisine.

« Attends, Chérie, ta soeur et les petits sont partis en ville »

« Comment? »

« Elle avait quelques affaires à y régler. »

« Quand sont-ils partis? »

« Cela va bientôt faire une heure. »

« Une heure? Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont venus dans ma salle de bain il y a quelques minutes! »

« Tu dois te tromper, je les ai vus partir avec leur mère. »

Oscar regarda sa nourrice. Les garnements n'étaient pas responsables des dégâts avec la baignoire? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Soit Grand-mère se trompait, soit ses neveux avaient réussi à fausser compagnie à Hortense et avaient regagné Jarjayes en cachette. Décidément, plus les années passaient et plus ses adversaires gagnaient en idées saugrenues. Ils avaient peut-être remporté deux batailles mais elle ne perdrait pas la guerre si facilement!

Oscar mit un point d'honneur à rechercher des indices dans la maison pour découvrir les plans de ses chers neveux. Les années passant, elle avait réussi à déjouer la majorité de leurs pièges qui résidaient essentiellement en seaux posés en équilibre au-dessus des portes et aux contenus variés, ainsi qu'en plats cuisinés par Grand-mère et réassaisonnés à leur convenance. Mais lors de leur dernière visite, les gamineries devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et Oscar avait évité de justesse la chute de cheval; les garçons avaient coupé une des sangles de sa selle. L'histoire s'était terminée avec l'intervention du Général lui-même et une punition des plus sévères. Mais à en croire ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le matin, cela n'avait pas servi de leçon aux neveux qui avaient, semble-t-il, renouvelé une fois encore leur volonté de zizanie. Cette année serait différente des autres se promit Oscar; elle allait tout faire pour dissuader une bonne fois pour toute les deux adolescents de poursuivre leurs jeux puérils.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, la Colonelle dut se rendre à l'évidence: les deux têtes blondes ne semblaient pas avoir amorcé un nouveau piège pour la fin de journée, ou du moins elle n'en avait trouvé aucune trace. Mais la prudence était de mise car dès que Hortense et les enfants seraient de retour, les manigances reprendraient de plus belle.

Le dernier endroit qu'examina Oscar fut l'écurie. Elle y avait accompli elle-même bons nombres de bêtises. Elle passa derrière les ballots de paille, regarda à l'intérieur des box, vérifia l'état de sa selle et de son harnachement. Visiblement rien à noter de ce côté-là. La jeune femme reposa les lanières de cuir sur un panneau de bois au moment où un léger bruit lui parvint. Une sorte de bruissement. Elle s'avança à la recherche d'une présence et regarda si quelqu'un rôdait.

« Colonel ? »

Elle sursauta. L'homme se tenait à contre jour devant l'entrée de l'écurie.

« Oscar ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non tout va bien, Girodelle, j'ai été seulement surpris. »

Mettant la cause des bruits qu'elle avait entendus sur le compte de l'arrivée de son ami, la jeune femme l'accompagna à l'extérieur et referma la porte de bois.

« Votre gouvernante m'a dit que je vous trouverais sans doute par ici. »

« En effet, je suis en chasse… »

« Vous avez vu la bête ? »

« Non, pardonnez-moi… il se trouve que je reçois la visite de mes neveux et que ceux-ci ont comme passe-temps de mettre le château dans une certaine… effervescence. »

« Je vois »

« J'ai cru que l'un d'eux s'était caché parmi les animaux … mais arrêtons ce sujet sans importance. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène jusqu'ici ? »

« La bête justement. »

« Vous l'avez attrapée. »

« Malheureusement non. Elle nous a filé entre les mains. Elle est libre dans la nature. »

« Soit ! Attendez Girodelle, je vous accompagne. »

La Colonelle franchit à nouveau la porte de l'écurie alors que son ami la regardait sans comprendre. Elle prit sa selle quand Girodelle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est inutile. »

« Comment ? »

Il lui prit la lourd pièce de cuir des mains et le regard troublé, il s'approcha d'elle. Après un silence, il passa doucement son index sur la saillance de sa joue. « Aucun ordre ne m'a été donné vous concernant. Profitez de ces quelques jours de repos j'essayerais de venir vous voir d'ici peu. »

« Mais… »

« Ce sont les ordres, Oscar. »

Sur ce, Girodelle s'inclina et d'un demi-tour magistral, il la quitta.

Elle resta quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans le néant alors qu'il s'éloignait. C'était un homme si étrange. Leur rencontre avait commencé par un duel et leurs vies se poursuivaient dans une profonde amitié. La seule ombre au tableau était cette demande en mariage que le Comte de Girodelle avait risqué quelques mois plus tôt. Oscar l'avait refusée mais elle gardait profondément en elle cet amour qu'il lui avait révélé. Le seul homme à ne l'avoir jamais considéré comme un simple soldat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Partie 5**_

Les rires envahirent l'entrée du château de Jarjayes au moment où Hortense et ses deux garçons en franchirent l'entrée principale. Si un des domestiques portaient les nombreux paquets de la dame, les deux adolescents, eux, courraient dans tous les sens, épées de bois à la main, simulant un preux duel. Les fauves étaient à nouveau lâchés dans l'arène.

Grand-mère regarda d'un oeil discret mais précis ces deux chenapans. Le calme apparent, mais tout relatif, de ce jeu fraternel pouvait cacher de futurs méfaits. Sur le qui vive, la vieille gouvernante monta les escaliers en prenant garde à chaque nouvelle marche de ne pas défaillir; la pile de linge qu'elle transportait lui avait valu près d'une heure de travail. Il était hors de question que les deux héritiers, et encore moins une simple maladresse, anéantissent en une fraction de seconde son dur labeur.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, fière d'avoir surmonté l'épreuve, Grand-mère poussa du bout du pied la porte de la cadette. Les larmes lui seraient montrées aux yeux si la rage n'avait pas pris le dessus en se posant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les chemises et pantalons qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avaient franchi l'obstacle mais ce qu'elle avait à ses pieds ressemblait à un ouragan dévastateur. Les tiroirs éventrés, l'armoire entrebâillée, le portant renversé. Le sol et les meubles étaient jonchés des habits d'Oscar dans un rangement cyclonique.

« Foutre de &!ç£/!# ».

Si Oscar ne se chargeait pas de ces monstres, elle s'en occuperait de façon magistrale. Les dents serrées, Grand-mère posa la pile de linge propre sur un coin de commode. Après un soupir de dépit, elle commença à ramasser les affaires les unes après les autres, tout en repensant aux bêtises qu'avait faites Oscar dans ses jeunes années. « Je crois, ma chérie, que cette fois, ils sont plus forts que toi » murmura-t-elle à voix haute.

La tâche prit à la vieille femme de très longues minutes, minutes qu'elle mit à profit pour se rappeler des nombreuses punitions qu'elle avait du imposer à la militaire et qu'elle se promit d'adapter à ses neveux. Justement en parlant d'Oscar, la jeune femme remonta dans ses appartements quand enfin la nourrice relevait le portant de bois et remettait en place son uniforme.

« Grand-mère ? Cela fait un moment que je te cherche. »

« Tu vois, j'étais là. Je rangeais. »

La jeune femme regarda sa chambre et la trouva dans un ordre irréprochable. Or elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir laissé un désordre tel que la vieille femme dut aussitôt prendre des mesures si radicales.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cela plus tard ? »

« Parce que lorsque je suis montée, toutes tes affaires étaient sans dessus dessous. Malheureusement, certains de tes vêtements étaient déchirés. » Afficha-t-elle en tendant à Oscar deux chemises blanches éventrées.

« Ce sont eux ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je vais les attraper et… » Décréta Grand-mère en remontant ses manches, signe d'une volonté de faire rapidement sentence.

« Attendons demain… »

« Demain ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée pour leur faire comprendre que la noblesse n'est pas seulement un état de fait, que c'est aussi une chose qui s'acquiert et qui s'entretient… »

« Et ? »

« Je voudrais en parler à Hortense avant de leur faire mordre la poussière et de leur montrer les privilèges auxquels ils échappent. »

Grand-mère regarda l'étrange sourire se dessiner au coin des lèvres de la militaire si ce n'était pas de la vengeance, ce serait de l'espièglerie.

« Allons Grand-mère ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils ne courent aucun risque tout au plus ils sortiront sales et malodorants. » Essaya de se montrer rassurante Oscar en regardant la vieille nourrice sortir.

Son idée avait germé tandis qu'elle avait passé les écuries au peigne fin, humant l'air, par moment suffocant, qui émanait des litières équines. Par habitude, les domestiques s'occupaient de nettoyer régulièrement les box des chevaux elle comptait sur l'acceptation d'Hortense pour que le lendemain ses deux neveux préférés leur apportent une aide généreuse. Mettre les pieds et les mains dans le crottin leur remettraient sans doute la tête en place du moins elle comptait beaucoup dessus.

Satisfaite, Oscar regarda le soleil décliner vers son abri nocturne. Il lui restait près de deux heures avant le souper aussi décida-t-elle de prendre place dans le grand fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait si souvent délaissé. Cela lui changeait tant des rapports militaires qu'elle avait obligation de consulter et de rédiger.

« Chapitre quatre ». Murmura-t-elle en tournant les premières pages jusqu'au ruban rouge. L'histoire commença à lui revenir au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Elle continua ainsi, sans se préoccuper de la nuit qui avait fait disparaître l'astre du jour. Fatigués par l'effort, ses yeux se voilèrent petit à petit de leur paupière tandis que les mains fermes se laissèrent aller de part et d'autre des cuisses de la jeune femme, abandonnant le livre.

Le silence de fin de journée s'installa dans la chambre. Les domestiques rentraient de leurs tâches extérieures, les garçons s'étaient calmés avec la fatigue, une fausse léthargie régnait dans un château où pourtant la vie avait pleinement sa place.

Dans la chambre d'Oscar de Jarjayes, seule la respiration régulière de la jeune femme semblait braver l'atmosphère calme, mais un mouvement, imperceptible mouvement, anima l'épais dessus de lit; si léger qu'on aurait pu croire à un faible courant d'air qui profitait d'une fenêtre ouverte pour jouer les intrus. Mais aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte ce soir-là.


End file.
